Three Kingdoms: Cops and Robbers
Three Kingdoms Cops and Robbers is the second to final game in Kamisama no Iutoori Ni. It is also the largest game to date, spanning 3600 total players from across the world. Rules Players are divided into three schools, each containing 1200 players from around the world. Each team of 1200 players each are members of either the Moon Kingdom, Sun Kingdom, or Star Kingdom respectively. The objective of the game is to capture the king of a different kingdom and execute them in order to secure victory. Doing this results in all the members of the executed king's team dying. As only one king needs to be executed to pass the game, the maximum amount of survivors possible in this game is 2400. All players are given a uniform to wear with a hand-print on their backs. By tagging another player on their back, they can be "captured" and sent to jail in the capturing player's kingdom. Every six hours, the ceiling in the jails of each respective kingdom will come down, completely crushing and executing everyone who is still in jail by the time the countdown is over. Within each team, all players are given the role of either King, Operator, Soldier, or Sniper, where the team which utilizes their role the best has the highest chance of winning. Each role has the following purpose and abilities: * King: the leader of each kingdom, whose death results in the loss of their entire team. They are equipped with special gloves that allow them to be able to tag a player just by touching them anywhere, regardless of location. * Operator: '''a support class which has the ability to use any of the three Operating Towers located across the stage, giving their teammates special buffs. * '''Sniper: '''a class which gives the player a sniper rifle, which fires a bullet that completely paralyzes the target for 60 seconds. The rifle has a six-second reload period. * '''Soldier: '''a class which gives the player "extra lives", in the form of a 3 appearing on their back. Soldiers must be tagged three times in order to be captured. The entire arena of the game takes place in a recreation of a portion of Tokyo contained within the Yamanote train lines. The Moon Kingdom encompasses Shinjuku to the southwest, the Sun Kingdom in Ikebukuro to the north, and the Star Kingdom in Akihabara to the southeast. There are three operator towers, spaced out between each kingdom which gives a buff to the team that controls it. It has three tiers: * '''One tower controlled: detection radius on radars is increased from 30 meters to 100 meters * Two towers controlled: allows teammates to contact each other regardless of distance * Three towers controlled: allows teammates to be able to locate the kings of all countries on their radar There is no time limit to Three Kingdoms Cops and Robbers, instead playing until at least one king is executed. Physical violence towards and murder of other players, teammate or not, is allowed. Participants Moon Kingdom *Akashi Yasuto (king, passed) *Akimoto Ichika (operator, passed) *Shimura Kagemaru (soldier, passed) *Tenma Yuu (operator, passed) *Hanna Felix (keymaster, passed) *Mert Kalkavan (sniper, passed) *Ipanema (soldier, passed) *Jake (sniper, deceased) *Johann (deceased) *1191 other unnamed participants (deceased) Sun Kingdom *Lily (king, passed) *Male-Female (passed) *Alf E (passed) *Custom-Boy (deceased) *PU (deceased) *Michelangelo (deceased) *Dandelion (deceased) *Natsukawa Megu (deceased) *Hourai Yae (deceased) *1191 other unnamed participants (deceased) Star Kingdom *Fathma Kalkavan (king, failed) *Cool-Headed Blade Fincher (deceased) *Stops-At-Nothing Mustafa (deceased) *Always-Cheerful Steve (deceased) *Wants-To-See-The-Ocean-Someday Benbaba (deceased) *Sanada Yukio (failed) *1194 other unnamed participants (failed)